The present application relates to systems and methods for multi-modal and non-invasive stimulation of the autonomous and central nervous system. More specifically, the present application relates to methods and apparatus for multi-modal augmentation of neural plasticity of the nervous system and modification of the psycho-physiological state of the user.
Electrical stimulation can be used to stimulate brain and nervous system activity for many different purposes. For example, electrical stimulation can be used to attempt to restore memory, increase cognitive function, modify psychophysiological state and for therapeutic purposes. The electrical stimulation can be applied through invasive and non-invasive techniques. Typically, non-invasive techniques are used for the convenience of the patient undergoing the electrical stimulation. Non-invasive techniques can typically involve the placement of electrodes near one or more nerves and/or the brain of the patient. The electrodes can then be used to apply a constant current to the nerves and/or brain in order to change the activity of the nerves and/or brain of the patient to get a desired response. The electrodes may also be used to apply a spatio-temporal activation pattern to the nerves and/or brain of the patient in order to target specific nerves or regions of the brain to obtain a specific response.
When electrical stimulation is being used on a patient, other forms of stimulation (e.g., visual stimulation or audible stimulation) are not typically used or require the use of separate systems having separate controls that are not integrated with the electrical stimulation controls. In addition, when attempting to monitor the results of electrical stimulation (or other stimulations), separate monitoring systems are required that can be cumbersome to the patient and require integration with the electrical stimulation system (or other system being used) in order to be able to identify potential responses to stimulation treatments.